


Won't Grow Tired of You

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Toxic Punk Boys [7]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Laws of Attraction (2004)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Sweet, Thorne is starting to accept his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Thorne's greatest fear is that he'll grow bored of being with Peter like this, but he still thinks it's worth a shot being in a proper relationship with him.
Relationships: Thorne Jamison/Peter Vincent
Series: Toxic Punk Boys [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664806
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Won't Grow Tired of You

He wasn’t bored, even when they did nothing but hang around Peter’s flat and watch TV together, he still didn’t get bored. He didn’t itch to get out, he didn’t grow bored of having sex with the same person nearly every day. Thorne had been having sex with random people, but it had gotten difficult to ignore how obviously hurt Peter was over it despite the fact he seemed like he didn’t want to say anything about it. He’d also started to grow bored with it, almost guilty even; it hadn’t felt the same having sex with people who left right afterwards or tried to steal from him when they thought he was sleeping, he felt more content when he could hold Peter close against him and fall asleep by his side or laying on top of him. There was some weird safe familiarity in it, in knowing when he woke up Peter was there next to him or in the shower or sometimes already in the living room. It did deep down scare the fucking Hell out of him that he wasn’t bored, he couldn’t remember feeling this way before, feeling a genuine sense of love for another person. He was accustomed to bursts of love, typically fueled by binges of cocaine that left him feeling at a high as if he loved every other person he came into contact with. This was different though, this was love that was there always, that left him anxious when he felt the words wanting to pass through his lips. 

He worried he’d lose interest the second he told Peter that he loved him too, worried he would break his heart and ruin the relationship they’d been building for so long now. He knew it hurt Peter that he didn’t tell him he loved him back, he had to give him credit that he still told him time and time again. It really was nice hearing Peter tell him that he loved him, a pleasant feeling that left his heart beating slightly faster, left him lost for words sometimes, because he could see it in his eyes that he loved him. He often found himself wanting to ask him what was wrong with him that he loved him, there had to be something going on there, beneath the false charm Thorne knew himself to be a piece of shit. He was arrogant, greedy, an addict, and so rudely immature that it caused him to lose multiple managers and countless bandmates. He could blame a bad childhood, blame parents who never knew if they should be strict towards him, occasionally violent, or if they should act as if he didn’t exist. He knew at the end of the day it was himself, he couldn’t blame others for his personality, not really. Somehow though Peter saw something that he loved.

It got to be a lot for him when they were just together, rarely sober, but not insanely wasted. Laying together on the couch, Peter resting against him, nuzzling against his chest. He loved him deeply, it scared him, but it didn’t scare him enough to run for the door like he had that first time. He rubbed his hand along his back, smiled to himself as he looked down at what he guessed was safe to assume was his boyfriend. He knew that Peter saw him that way, it had never been spoken about, but seemed to be a slow natural development that neither of them wanted to make into a big deal. Peter pressed a kiss against his chest, he looked up at him smiling then leaned up kissing him. Sweet, casual moments left him wanting to tell him so badly, he could feel the words right there at the tip of his tongue.

“Hey, I love you.” The words left him, and it felt freeing and terrifying to say them. 

Peter grinned, he looked incredibly happy to hear those words being spoken by him at last. Thorne couldn’t help but be relieved to have said it, to see how happy it made him, to see that he still was content to be on this black leather couch in Vegas with Peter laying on him. Peter kissed him again, smiled into it, his fingers brushed against Thorne’s cheek.

“I love you too,” he whispered.

Maybe he could love him and never grow tired of this.


End file.
